1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillating device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a spinning-reel oscillating device for axially oscillating a spool on which a fishing line is wound by a rotor, which is rotatably attached to a reel unit of a spinning reel fastened to a fishing rod, in cooperation with handle rotation via a spool shaft.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel includes an oscillating device for oscillating a spool axially in cooperation with handle rotation. With this type of oscillating device, it is known to employ a reduction gear system that shifts a slider with a rotary shaft, and a transverse cam system that shifts a slider with a threaded shaft arranged parallel to a spool shaft.
A conventional reduction gear oscillating device includes a driving gear formed unitarily with a master gear shaft to which a handle is attached, a cam gear that has a cam and meshes with the driving gear, and a slider that has a cam receiving portion which engages with the cam and is non-rotatably attached to the rear end of a spool shaft. The cam gear is arranged rearward and downward of the driving gear (the side opposite to the fishing rod attachment side), and is rotatably supported by a reel unit. The slider is supported movably in the axial direction by the reel unit (for example, see Japanese unexamined patent application 2000-175599).
With an oscillating device of this construction, the rotation of the handle is transmitted to the cam gear through the driving gear, and the slider is moved back and forth by the rotation of the cam gear. Thus, the spool is oscillated in the axial direction through the spool shaft.
In the above conventional construction, since the cam gear is arranged rearward and downward of the driving gear, the center of gravity of the reel as a whole is positioned away from a fishing rod. Accordingly, this increases the load that a user feels during casting. In addition, since the thickness of the lower part of the reel unit becomes thick, it is difficult to achieve a compact reel unit.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved oscillating device that overcomes the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.